The Unfogotten Tale
by Sesshomaru-Luv3r
Summary: This is a ONE SHOT!Kagome's livin in the 1900's with her family and boyfriend Sesshomaru. one night after an argument with her family, she ends up leaving and when she returns her family's gone. rated M for some mild violence.


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show/ this story. **

**

* * *

This Story is a one shot just so you know. If u do review, and plz don't think that i'm a bitch. i just REALY don't want to continue writing it. Thanks. **

**This is a realy corny story. I REALY don't like this story, but i was dared by my friend to place it on the internet and i received an 83 on this story, and $ 5.00.**

**So read on and tell me what you think of this waste of space, story k. tanks:S

* * *

**

**The Unforgotten Tale**

The year was 1922, and the city of Satumi was a large social city. It was filled with many happy, peaceful people. On Megumi Rd. there were stores galore. To the left of the street, were clothing shops and instrumental stores. To the right there were sushi joints and bars. Tachikawa Ave. had high rise buildings and apartment complexes to align the streets bare edges. Though these streets were joyful there was one in which was constantly bubbling with action and liveliness. It was also the one with the most tragic of happenings, Azuma Cres.

On this street, at house number 147, lived a family whose life would be forever changed by one person, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi was a beautiful and intelligent highschool student, who unlike any other was kind, polite and had a big heart. She had long, raven black hair that of it's own accord could change from straight to wavy and back again, of which all girls were jealous. Her eyes were an entrancing emerald green that would not remain hidden under thick, long eyelashes. Her skin was slightly tanned and made her long legs stand out underneath her knee high, green and white leaf-patterned-kimono. All girls, at this highschool, had to wear as a school uniform.

The highschool that Kagome attended was at the corner of Mika and Maru Ave. After an extensive day of work Kagome's day would end likewise. A walk to the Sushi Q, her place of employment, with her dearest acquaintance Sango. Once their four-hour shift was over they would promenade to Sango's dojo, to practice Judo, in the practice hall. On her way home she would usually scurry of to the Super Sushi to amass some Beef ramen, Sushi, Shrimp Tempura and Cucumber Rolls for her family. She would then take a long relaxing bubble bath before starting her homework and saying good night to her Gi-san (Grandpa).

May 19, 1922. That day went relatively normal except for the change in Kagome's work shift, meaning that she would have to finish her homework sooner than anticipated. An hour before Kagome had to go back to work, Kagome's parents had arranged for a family meeting in the dreaded living room. The living room was a pale pink with white Sakura blossoms that adorned the edges of the ceiling and floor. Inside the room was miniscule, meager, limited whatever you would like to call. It held only a medium sized, floor leveled, coffee table with six fluffy white pillows on which Kagome, Kigalé (mother), Takaomi (father), Tachi (grandfather) and Souta (brother) would each rest. The hour ended briefly once the argument traveled towards Kagome. Kagome bolted out of the house enraged, leaving her family quite shocked at her reaction. Once Kagome arrived at the Sushi Q, she changed into her full-length, brown and white, arrow-striped-kimono. Once she stepped out of the back room all customers had asked to have her serve them. She received many generous tips and many far to generous offers.

The long awaited end to the night had come. The abode was a hodgepodge. Ramen on the floor, Chicken teriyaki lay atop the counter and the pool of green tea adorned the tablecloths quite nicely. Seeing the horrid state in which the domicile was in Kagome had decided to stay and help the manager and some of the other employees out. She started by sweeping the floor clean of the left over Shrimp Tempura; she then rid the tables of their dishes, chopsticks, glasses and candles. She took the soiled tablecloths to Sesshomaru, the employee at the back basin, who would always wash the soiled fabrics (who was also her boyfriend). She had offered to help and he gladly accepted after receiving a long passionate kiss. Once the dishes had been completed, they placed them to dry on a wooden log at the side of the building. Where they made out until they heard the other workers come out of the building. Each employee then took a candle to the back of the store, where another large basin could be found. They then placed the candles on the tepid ground then each person took a cloth and metal tin. Each metal tin was then placed inside of the immense basin so that it could capture a small amount of water. They then placed a substance much like soap into the water and began cleansing the dishes of the remaining particles. Once each item had a fair amount of cleansing, it was then rinsed off and placed in many heaps to dry for the night. Once that had been finished, the candles were then taken back inside. The flames were then blown out and the wax holding them in place, were set on the tables to be used the night to come.

By the time the Sushi Q was empty it was already quarter to one a.m. Saturday, May 20,1922 and Kagome had yet to calm down from her family argument. She told the remaining employers to sleep well, then took off to take a walk to the cliff on old Tsubasa Rd. When she arrived she found a comfortable place to rest her feet, under the large legendary Goshinuboku tree. At the base of the elderly tree were many Sakura blossoms. Kagome placed her shoes and school uniform down, by one of the roots that had sprouted up from the soil, and then seated herself in a comfortable position and sighed. She sat there for a while just thinking about what she had said and how she had reacted to the argument; her mind then drifted to gaze at the way the vivid moon danced upon the water in the cloudless sky. Then a huge amount of guilt washed over her and her tears began to water the parched ground. She sat there till she could no longer take it. She ran in eager anticipation to see her family, leaving her shoes and school uniform at the base of the ancient tree.

The door that led to the Chikawa residence flew open, as Kagome ran inside bawling her eyes out "Gi-san, Mama, Papa, Souta" came a high pitch call from Hatsumi into the apple crisp scented air of the home. She ran to her parents' room, no one was in there. She ran to her grandfathers' room, same result. She checked Souta's room, surely he would be there no doubt making a mess of his olive green bedroom, but to her surprise he was not there either. She walked to the entranceway to find a match and candle. The candle flame, now lit, flickered in the air as she began making her way to the kitchen to find a note of some sort, unknowingly knocking it over by the table. Kagome's search ended horribly she had not found a note, but another spark of guilt, she fell to the floor and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Sunday, May 21,1922. Morning came with much anticipation, though nothing had changed, not including the candle wax that lay on the wooden floor of her home. Her family was still absent and the day had left Kagome feeling miserable; no morsel passed by her lips and the only time she moved from the spot in front of the door was when she needed to use the restroom. Night came with no avail, no one had come back, not even the wind had visited her. Monday, May 22,1922. Sango had visited that day after highschool and Sesshomaru after work but Kagome had simply shooed them away she did not want to see a soul that was not a part of her biological family. Tuesday, May 23,1922. Again her family did not return and she had begun to loose weight as quickly as she began to loose hope.

It had been days since Sango's second visit, weeks since she had eaten a thing and months since her family's disappearance. Depression quickly engulfed her soul, she had locked herself from the world; she was no longer the Kagome Higurashi that all the city's people were accustom to, but a rotting corpse with a trapped soul. She had lost track of time, nothing seemed to matter. Since the day of her family's disappearance, there hadn't been a letter, a note or reappearance. She could no longer control it, the depression and sorrow that were once the only comfort to her tattered soul. They began to recall times, that were never before permitted to appear. Of when her mother would take her anger out on poor Kagome. When her father would beat her with a bat when he was in his drunken state and when Gi-san and Souta would just sit back and watch as it all occurred. Back then, her soul would just forgive and forget, but now it was filled with rage. Her soul could no longer keep everything sealed up inside. A tear tumbled down her thinned face as it all faded.

Wednesday, June 1, 1922. A family barged into a house giggling. Then a Familiar name was echoed through the diminished hallway… "Kagome…" No answer. Kigalé the mother of the house began searching up and down the hallway and in and out of the houses' rooms. The rest of the family went to the kitchen to fetch drinks of water, but when they arrived they found that everything was putrid. Kigalé came to a stop, frozen in place, as the bathroom door slid open. Soon a malignant scream filled the air.

A full day passed, but the family did not have a funeral for Hatsumi. They simply dug hole and placed the youth's corps inside. Then, once covered, many flowers were placed atop it to make it look somewhat appealing. Once the burial had taken place they allowed all that wished to see her resting-place. Many prayers were said and many tears were shed upon Kagome Higurashi's grave.

Many years have passed since Kagome Higurashi's death, and all, in the country of Japan, have learned from its unforgettable tale. The city of Satumi, is now a deserted wasteland, with only one place of importance, Kagome Higurashi's grave. As a show respect to this holy place, each year there is a memorial arrangement that takes place in the backyard of the Higurashi residence on June 2nd. All in the city of Japan humbly ask any visitor to the country, to pay a respected visit to this vicinity.

* * *

**Ther it is. The Crappyest story ever brought to the human world. **

**SIGH K. well review i wanna kno what you think. peace ;I**


End file.
